World War IV
"War. War never changes. After the anime teenagers and Tamagotchis enslaved me and the Teenager Resistance Front teamed up the Children Army to save me from enslavement, whenever I'd feel small or lonely, I'd look up at the stars. Wondered if there was life up there. Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction. When vampires entered our world, it was from a universal travel laboratory in Marysville. A fissure between two worlds, fictional and real life. A portal between worlds. Different universes that have vampires. I was still a kid, and not aging, because I am a Preschooler, when the first vampires made land in Manila and CALABARZON. By the time tanks, jets and missiles took down the invasion into giving up expanding their vampire territory for a while, six days and so many miles later, all of Rizal, and its neighborhooding municipalities were taken over by bonggambies. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the event, and moved on. And then, only six months later, the second attack hit California. Then the third one hit Transylvania, thus turning it into Imperium Vampirus. And then the fourth happened in Cabo. And then the fifth. And then we learned, that this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon. The world's sapient species came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight vampires, we created weapons of our own. The Vampire Hunter program was born. There were setbacks at first - the neural load to interface with vampire hunters proved too much for a group without a leader. They decided to use either one or more of the members of a child-teen jointed martial arts team called the Martial Arts Kids, and one or more of the most advanced species in the world called Protomen, to be leaders together, and we also use sunlight, silver, religious objects, garlic, and stakes as our weapons. We started winning, Sapient species stopping vampires everywhere. But the vampire hunters were only as good as their sapient species. So vampire hunters turned into rock stars, danger turned into propaganda, vampires into toys. We got really good at it... winning. Then... then it all changed."' --Lucy Janson '''World War IV '(sometimes known as the Vampire Wars, even after there are non-vampire allies) is a war that is ongoing, which it started on July 5th, 2011, and has been continued as also, the part of the aftermath of World War III. In days after that previous war, the dragons, bongganitis infectees and terrorist organizations came together to fight the other sapient species, this this was called World War IV. Due to using futuristic, modern and historical weapons and armors, it is one of the biggest and greatest multi-species, multiracial war ever to have occured, being much bigger than the past previous worldwide wars, including World War I, World War II, and World War III, combined together, and is the universal war also. Unlike in World War III, California, Switzerland, and many neutral countries, are all involved in this war. On Monday, July 5th, 2011, when the bongganitis disaster infected all of Rizal's residents who didn't evacuate or flee underground, they established the Imperyong Bonggania and attacked its neighbors, the former US President Barack Obama told the world that the Vampire Wars (later called World War IV) has begun as a response that the former Philippine president Noynoy Aquino III told the Filipino people to pray and mourn the loss of the Rizal Province to the bonggambies, and told the Philippine National Police and the Philippined Armed Forces to strike back and bring back Rizal Province, and also, he also annexed Sabah and Sulawesi as provinces via purchase from Indonesia and Malaysia, thus the Vampire Wars began to erupt, before it was being called World War IV. While most of its battles take place at night with vampires crawling, plentiful of battles can also take place by day, where vampires that are immune to sunlight (like Twilight vampires), bonggambies (one of the only vampire subspecies that are immune to sunlight), dragons and their allies can fight with all sapient species. International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species (ITOSS) (Allies) Full Members *A'askvariis *A't'trrs *A-Chiltarians *A-Virus Zombies *Aaamazzarites *Aakons *Aalagars *Aar'aas *Aarises *AAT Driver Battle Droids *Ab'Ugarttes *Aballonians *Abbadonmen *Abbais *Abductors *Abinyshis *Aboleths *Abominors *Aboves *Abyormenites *Abysses *Abyssal Fleets *Abyssins *Abzorbaloffs *Acantis *Acceptors *Achernonians *Ackdarians *Acklaysapiens *Acquarans *Acromantulas *Acrosians *Adaros *Adiposes *Adorians *Aedrics *Aerophibians *Affinities *Agamemnon Counterpart Aliens *Aguamen *Ahrimanoids *Air Raiders *Airbenders *Akritirians *Akus *AlbiRoaches *Alex Porter Dylanuses *Alflololians *Alien Baltans *Alien Bears *Alien Nackles *Alien Temperors *Alley Cats *Alligator Robots *Alpha Males *Alto Angelos *Altrusians *American Common Dylanuses *American Werewolves *Amperi *Anacondasapiens *Anaroids *Ancient Ones *Androsses *Angels *Animal-Borgs *Animal Crossers *Animal Mechanicals *Animal Planet's Mermaids *Animatronics *Animean Humans *Anodites *Ant Drones *Anthro Fujyes *Anthroposaurus *Anti-Fairies *Antic Masters *Antmen *Anzunas *Apostles *Apothicons *Appoplexians *Aquamen *Arachnaesapiens *Arachnichimps *Arachnids *Arburian Pelatoras *Archelomons *Argits *Argonians *Ari Commandos *Arkeyans *Arkns *Armor-Faced Ogres *Arrancars *Arthurian Mammals *Asgardians *Ashcrofts *Ashkienns *Astrodactyls *Atlanteans *Atomixes *Atrocians *Audrey IIs (Australian ones only) *Aureuses *Aurums *Autobots *Automatons *Autons *Avatars *Ayakashis *Baa Baa Black Sheeps *Baa Baa Sheeps *Babookari-Faced Humans *Ball Weevils *Ballades *Barbiemen *Barsoomians *Basalts *Bass.EXEs *Bass-Like Maverick Hunters *Basses *Bassian Maverick Hunters *Batmen *Battletoads *Baymaxes *Beanstalk Giants *Bibuteens *Beasts *Bikini Bottomites *Binglebops *Biosovortians *Bird-Like Dinosauroids *Birdmen *Bloomen *Bobbyballs *Bolians *Boney Zombies *Boot-Wearing Monkeys *Boovs *Bouncing Tigers *Bratzmen *Brontosapiens *Brown Dinosauroids *Bryan Guys *Bucket Dinosaurs *Buffy/Angel TV Series Demons *Buffy The Vampire Slayer's Werewolves *Bushos *C-Virus Zombies *Cabbage Patch Kids *Candy People *Canimals *Cappies *Card Monsters *Cardassians *Care Bears *Cartoon Girl Clones *Catmen *Celestials *Celestial Spirits *Celestialsapiens *Centaurians *Cephalod-aes *Cerebrocrustaceans *Cetaceoids *Cetosapiens *Chalicomen *Charmers *Chimera Sui Generises *Chineran Helmetless Maverick Hunters *Chronians *Chronosapiens *Chuilmen *Churls *Citipatosapiens *Citrakayahs *Clay Blobs *Clever Belovers *'Cleverness Unleashed Persons' (leader species) *Clowns *Cluckons *Coatls *Cogs *Combo Rangers *Comic Men *Common Dinosauroids *Common Elves *Common Humans *Common Maverick Hunters *Common Sapient Tyrannosauroids *Common Skryke *Common Zombies *Condimentmen *Conductoids *Corey Mcs *Crashmen *Creepers (Note: Male adults and child creepers are only used as soldiers to destroy vampires, while they also use female adults as bombs as well.) *Crimson Chinmen *Crockermen *Crogenitors *Crossbonemen *Crystal Gems *Cute Pandas *DARK Computers *Dark Elves *Dark Megaman.EXEs *Dark Megaman-Dylanuses *Dark Shadows Werewolves *Darkness Soldiers *Deadpools *Deltan Maverick Hunters *Demongos *Destructorians *Diaper Men *Digimons *Dinobots *Dipsies *Dirt Men *Diwatas *Domestic Dylanuses *Domos *DoodleBoboids *Dragonborns *Draugrs *Draykorians *Dream Eaters *Drejs *Dwarrows *Dylaumans *Earthbenders *Edamians *Eight Limb Men *Elder Gods *Elecman.EXEs *Elecmen *Elemental Creatures *Elemental Dragons *Elmos *Elmorians *Emojis *Enkers *ETs *European Ghouls *Evil Aliens *Evil Minions *Ewoks *Exorcist Demons *Explorer Kids *Explorer Stars *Faculty Aliens *Fairies *Fallout Aliens *False Goblins *False Trolls *Fashion Men *Featherfolks *Feral Ghouls *Fire in the Sky Aliens *Fioxes *Firebenders *Flashmen *Flatwoods Dinosauroid (aka Flatwoods Monster) *Fliplinians *Floogals *Footies *Forest Children *Frankensteins *Frankiedroids *Frogmen *Fully Sapient Dinosauroids *Gallades *Ganados *Gardevoirs *Geishas *Gem-Chested Maverick Hunters *Geminimen *Geomen *Genius Men *Geoballs *Gerudos *Ghosts *Giants *Giant Humans *Giant Pigmen *Gigantopithemen *Gilled Mermaids *Go-Busters *Goatmen *Goblins *God Humans *Godzillas *Gokaigers *Goombas *Goosebumps Werewolves *Goriders *Gorilla Starfishes *Gorlocks *Gorthan's Maverick Hunters *Grahtwood Werewolves *Grandpamen *Gray Aliens *Great Pigmen *Greater Sapient Tyrannosauroids *Grees *Green Pigmen *Green Plastic Men *Greenuts *Gregarmen (aka Were-Gregars) *Gumihos *Heavy Weapons Guys *Hellboys *Helmet Monkeys *Hibakushas *Higglies *Highborns *High Elves *Hilderons (after World War 3) *Hollows *Homosuchus Sapiens *Horsemen *House Elves *Huggers *Hulks *Human-Like Werewolves *Humanoid Whales *Hunchbacks *Hutts *Hylians *Hyrulians *IceWings *Ichthyosismen *Iguanamen *Imperials *Inhumans *Irkens *Iron Men *Japanese Ghouls *Jar Dwellers *Jollibeemen *Jumping Mice *Jungle Elves *Kabus *Kaijus *Kakas *Kamen Riders *Katanamen *Keroros *Khajiits *Kidthletes *Kirbies *Kirlias *Klapahicuses *Klingons *Knowing Posthumans *Kokeys *Kongs *Koopas *Korean Maverick Hunters *Krabsmen *Krees *Kryocene Humans *Krylorians *Kryptonians *Kuaovolings *Kung Fu Kids *Kyoryugers *Lastikmen *Leo's Maverick Hunters *Lexiconians *LFD Zombies *Little Speckled Frogs *Little Ducks *Living Blocks *Living Cars *Living LEGO Minifigure *Living M&Ms *Living Monster Trucks *Living Trains *Lizardmen *Lombaxes *Long-Necked Humans *Loonatics *Looney Rabbits *Lucarios *Luphomoids *Mad Snail Disease Zombies *Majinis *Mako Mermaids *Man-Faced Buses *Man-Faced Trains *Manganis *Marsupial Humans *'Martial Arts Kids' (leader species) *Martians *Matrix Agents *Medusas *Mega-Dylanus X *MegaBasses *Megamen *Megaman.EXEs *Megaman-Dylanuses *Memory Humans *Merfolks *Mermaid Men *Merpups *Mettatons *Mewnimen *Miis *Mimes *Minions *Mitekais *Mixels *Mojo Apes *Mobians *Mogwais *Monstermen *MudWings *Mummies *Muppets *My Love From the Star Aliens *Na'vi *Nancy Archer Clones *Nine Tails *Ninjalinos *Ninningers *Nords *Norrlanders *Oggy Cats *Oggy Cockroaches *Ogres *Onis *Oppomen *Orcs (Note: In all Shopkins-involved battles, they will be joined there as their reinforcements.) *Oshienns *Oviraptosapiens *Pakunis *Palace Pets *Paper Bears *Paradiso Angels *Parrotmen *Patrolling Pups *Permanent Preteens *Peter Griffin Clones *Phantasmic Homocrows *Phantoms *Phone Men *Pixies *Pizza-Covered Hutts *Pizza Monsters *Pizzamen *PJ Masks *Planetokios *Plant-Eating Zombies *Pokémons *Polandballs *Polar Dinosauroids *Pooh Bears *Pop Pixies *Portrait Ghosts *Potato Heads *Power Rangers *Powerpuff Persons *Prankster Men *Precursors *Predators *Preschoolers *Preteen Misfits *Pridelanders *Princess Men *Prosthetic Katanamen *Proto-Dylanus *'Protomen' (leader species) *Protoman X *Protoman.EXEs *Pupcathlonists *Q*berts *Quadrennially Aging Humans *Quickmen *Quints *Rabbids *Raccoonmen *Raltses *Ratmen *Raymen *Reptilian-Looking Humans *Rhinocerosmen *Rickmen *Rise of the Guardians Elves *Robloxoids *Robocops *Robust Dinosauroids *Rocker Men *Rockets *Roll.EXEs *Rusty Rivets Bits *Sailor Moons *SandWings *Sanggres *Santas *Sapient Apes *Sapient Chipmunks *Sapient Crows *Sapient Deinonychuses *Sapient Domestic Cat *Sapient Domestic Dog *Sapient Elephants *Sapient Hadrosaurs *Sapient Hyneas *Sapient Jiang Shis *Sapient Lions *Sapient Mice *Sapient Musical Instruments *Sapient Pigs *Sapient Posthumans *Sapient Rabbits *Sapient Slugs *Sapient Spinosaurs *Sapient Toys *Sapient Troodon *Sapient Tundra-Dwellers *Sapient Wolves *Sarkans *Sausagemen *Screwfly Solution Aliens *Scribblenauts *Segata Sanshiro Clones *Semi-Humanoid Dinosauroids *Serenas *Shadowmen *Shakeroids *Shinigamis *Shinkengers *Shopkins (Note: In all Orc-involved battles, they will be joined there as their reinforcements.) *Shy Guys *Simon Roy's Black Dinosauroids *Sinistral Elves *Sirens *Sirius B Aliens *Sitting Duck Alligators *Skull Parasite Units *Skyrim Dragons *Skyrim Werewolves *Slashmen *Sleepwalker Cats *Sleestaks *Slendermen *Snakemen *Snow Elves *Sorrowmen *South Parkers *Spidermen *Sports Men *SpongeBoboids *Springfieldians *Squidwardmen *Starmen *Stewie Griffin Clones *Stickmen *Stone Turtles *Stoors *Stretchybulls *Subway Surfers *Sudornics *Supernoobs *Super Inggos *Super Readers *Supernatural Angels *Sushimen *SWAT Kats *Tall White Aliens *Tamaraneans *Tavians *Terminators *Terror Dogs *The Boy From Space Aliens *Tickmen *Tigremen *Tiny Bouncing Monkeys *Titanians *Toonixes *Toontown Toons *Toothed Muscular Penguins *ToQgers *Tornadomen *Totally Spies *Transition Zombies *Troodonish Dinosauroids *Troodon-Like Skryke *Trolls *Troll Sloths *Tronians *Tropical Dinosauroids *True Animean Humans (aka anime teenagers) (after World War III) *True Sapient Dinosauroids *Turtlemen *Twilight Werewolves *Twonkies *Umics *Underworms *Vampire Men *Vampire-Toothed Maverick Hunters *Van Helsing Werewolves *Vegimals *Venoms *Vertebrate Planktons *Vocaloids *Voltronians *Vulcans *Walkers *Warthogmen *Waterbenders *Wattersonians *Were-Maverick Hunters *Werewolves *Werewolfmen *White Walkers *Wingbacked Maverick Hunters *Winged Skryke *Wolfman Werewolves *Wonder Pets *Wood Elves *Wookiees *Word Friends *Xais *Xandarians *XBox Avatars *Xel'nagas *Xenomorphs *Xeronians *Yodans *Yokais *Yolkians *Yonderian Fleas *Yoshis *Z Rangers *Zahramayans *Zangians *Zehobereis *Zeldan Aliens *Zins *Żołnierze Przyszłości Aliens *Zootopian Mammals *Zoras Support (Full Member Species) *Al-Qaeda *All companies on Earth *All presidential families *All royal families Support (Observer Member Species) *'Children Army' (consisting of all kid heroes from different media dressed up in modern military uniforms, and can be a leader species also) *Father Lion League Gang *Interuniversal Community (consisting of non-introduced aliens that support the United Federation of Earth) *Octonauts *Teenland People's Council (consisting of all teen heroes from different media) *The Grand Themistocles' construction workers (consisting of the characters who attended The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination) Vampiric Alliance (Enemies) This alliance hates the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species, knowing that that alliance is evil. Vampires *Greater LEGO vampire (note: this is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this) *Van Helsing vampire *Buffy the vampire slayer's vampire *1966-1971 Dark Shadows vampire *1991 Dark Shadows vampire *2004 Dark Shadows vampire *2012 Dark Shadows vampire *Harry Potter vampire *Twilight vampire *Dracula 1931 vampire *Dracula's common 1958 vampire *Dracula's lesser 1958 vampire *Spain's vampire (aka Spanish vampire) *Italian vampire *Kiss's vampire *Devils of Darkness vampire *Vampire Killer's vampire *Night Gallery's vampire *Bloody House's vampire *Dracula 1977 vampire *Dracula 1979 vampire *Monster Squad's vampire *Dracula 1992 vampire *Interviewer's vampire *Queen's vampire *30 Days of Night vampire *True Blood vampire *Being Human vampire *US Being Human vampire *UK Supernatural TV series vampire *US Supernatural TV series vampire *Babysitter's vampire *Deadliest Warrior vampire *Common Musical's vampire *Dracula 2000 vampire *Dracula: the Musical vampire *Marvel's vampire *DC's vampire *Hotel Transylvania vampire *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter vampire *From Dusk till Dawn vampire (aka snake-mouthed vampire or saber-toothed vampire) *Goosebumps vampire *Vampire Diaries vampire *Elder Scrolls vampire *Bloodfiend (aka scavenging vampire) *Dracula 2006 vampire *Dracula Untold vampire *Nosferatu vampire *Strigoi vampire *Anime's Transylvanian vampire (note: male vampires of this subspecies can either look like this gothic-looking individual, or this individual, or even this individual, while females can resemble either this individual, or this gothic individual, or even this individual) *Japanese animean vampire *Chinese hopping vampire (or known just as Chinese vampire or Jiangshi) *Abchanchu *Abere *Adze *Alp *Andilaveris *Angry Video Game Nerd Vampire Costume Clones *Aniukha *Apotamkin *Aqueoses *Asanbosam *Asema *Asiman *Aswang *Aufhocker *Azeman *Bass.EXE (undead version) *Bongganified Bikini Bottomites *Bongganified Gorilla Starfishes *Bongganified Powerpuff Persons *Bongganified Riley Andersen Clones *Bongganified Riley Daring Clones *Bongganified South Parkers *Bongganified Squidwardmen *Bongganified Wattersonians *Common Bonggambies *Common LEGO vampire (Note: This is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this.) *Japanese common vampire *Legacy of Kain's vampire *Matarii *Max Vampires *Shiki *Spotted Piglet Fever Vampire *Therapy's vampire Dragons *All known species of Skyrim dragons *All known species of Spiderwick dragons Kaijus Godzilla is not supporting vampires, but only his opponent kaijus, especially the Kaijus from Pacific Rim are only evil, supporting vampires. Other *Cog Nationalist Front *Evil gigantophithemen (led by King Louie) *Hilderonian Nationalist Front *Islamic State of Iraq & Syria *Neo-Nazis *Neo-Rodrickists (a group of anime teenagers and Tamagotchis (with a few Hilderons and species that are members of the former Axis of All Evil) who want to avenge Rodrick Corbin) *Neo-Trumpists *North Korean government-in-exile *Orcish clans and Shopkin teams that are allied with the Imperium Vampirus *Stormcloaks Aftermath We don't know the exact aftermath of this war, but it is estimated that this war might end somewhere in 2040s-2050s, as said by President Hillary Clinton. We don't know exactly what will happen if either the allies (or the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species) or an alliance of vampires, dragons, bongganitis infectees and terrorist organizations (or the Vampiric Alliance) won, but here are the possible aftermath predictions. If the Internation Treaty Organization of Sapient Species (or the allies) won *Humans, dylanusids, and other sapient species/beings will no longer have to worry about vampires, dragons, whales and bongganitis infectees. *Populations of vampires, dragons, and bongganitis infectees will either have to be controlled by humans, dylanusids, and other sapeint species/beings (if they don't stop hunting humans, dylanusids, or other sapient species/beings), and then the vampires, dragons and bongganitis infectees will have to become friendly and peaceful towards all sapient species. So therefore, all sapient and almost-sapient species/beings will live peacefully together. *Vampires, dragons, and bongganitis infectees will stop hunting humans, dylanusids, and other sapient species/beings as the vampires and dragons must realize that they are immortal and don't need to feed, while bongganitis infectees will have to be part of the zombies, and they don't need to infect people. *Dragon languages will reach total sapience, speaking the dragon language (Dovahzul) and other languages. *Vampires, dragons and bongganitis infectees will join the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species and the League of Hostile Species. *Vampires, dragons, and bongganitis infectees will be grounded and punished by the government forces and all other sapient species for crimes against the universe with no video games, no iPads, no iPhones, no iPads, no listening to iTunes, no teen-oriented shows, no teen-oriented movies and no teen-oriented activites, will have to watch only preschool shows and cartoons (especially watching Disney Junior, PBS Kids, Sprout, Nick Jr., and other preschool channels), and will not make fun of educational TV shows, and they will also have to go to schools everyday including Saturday and Sunday, and even holidays and disasters, and will have to go to summer school as punishment for only a time being for enslaving the preschoolers until Earth Peace Treaty is enacted, failing their tests, quizzes, projects and book reports, report cards and going out without their parents' permission and throwing parties every night, but if the Earth Peace Treaty is enacted, they will be free, and now live in peace with the other species. *The United States and the Soviet Union will not increase their tensions and become "best friend countries forever." *The Preschooler Federation and the Cartoon Girl Clone Union will end the Southern Hemispheric Cold War. *Communist regimes in Albania, Angola, Benin, Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia, Mongolia, Mozambique, Romania and Somalia will end, and will be like the United States and other non-communist countries, leaving several communist countries, like the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China and the Socialist Union of the Cartoon Girl Clone Nations, left behind as remaining communist countries, but to keep socialism and remain members of the International Order of Socialist States. *Terrorism from the Middle East and other countries, especially crime around the world, will end and be gone permanently, and Crusades are not needed anymore. *The Earth Peace Treaty will be enacted to prevent future wars, attacks, etc from other species/beings on the United Federation of Earth's territories, and start conquering universes and dimensions peacefully, or if declined a peaceful annexation, with wars. Also, they'll prepare for the time when the Successors open the Anti-Breach to do another hypothetical vampire war. *The Grand Themistocles would be expanded to have it as a memorial to World War VI's dead veterans of both sides. *New Jerusalem will be completed in an instant, making it and the Grand Themistocles a joint capital of the United Federation of Earth. *Tamagotchis, anime teenages and Hilderons, including their allies will submit to the international community, apologize to the whole world, and realize that they have a lot of mistakes they have done during World War III. *A few thousands of population of Europe will return to their pre-Christian religious ways, and make them as official religions. *Statues of World War III war heroes will be erected in all of the places on Earth. *Introduced species from North America will be introduced to the rest of the world, and the universe. If the Vampiric Alliance won *Vampires, dragons, bongganitis infectees, and terrorist organizations will enslave humans and other sapient species, as well as both American common dylanuses and domestic dylanuses, and then whip them with jump ropes, being hit and punched, kicked and tripped over, treating the humans and dylanuses as livestock, or making them do their chores and/or do their work. The vampires, dragons and bongganitis infectees will also farm both humans and dylanuses (except members of the terrorist organizations) to mainly to turn them into vampires and/or bongganitis infectees and sometimes to drink their blood (for vampires) or eat their flesh (for bongganitis infectees). *Like anime teenagers during World War III, it will be the vampires', dragons and bongganitis infectees' turn to hang out and drive in cars so they can go to beaches, amusement parks, carnivals and fairs, and even partying at their houses everynight, especially watching teen-oriented shows as well, like Cartoon Network, FRED: The Movie, FRED: The Show, MAD, Secret Fort Mt. Awesome, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Camp Lazlo, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Zoey 101, Victorious, iCarly, Just Jordan, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Ed, Edd n Eddy, 2 Stupid Dogs, Cow and Chicken, TeenNick, and more teen-oriented shows on TV inside. *Many (if not all) non-human-type and non-dylanus-type sapient species/beings will have to leave Earth due to the vampire takeover on Earth. *Earth will be renamed to Planet Dracule due to vampires being the new rulers of this planet, while they also allow dragons, bongganitis victims and terrorists to live peacefully with vampires. *Vampires, dragons, bongganitis infectees and terrorist organizations will replace many of the man-made modern buildings by Gothic castles for vampires, have a lot of dragon hatcheries, replace many of the poor houses with richer villas and mansions, with many objects like beds being replaced by coffins for example. *Vampires will develop the cure against sunlight, silver, religious objects, garlic, and stakes, being a modified virus which helps protect all vampire subspecies against the sunlight, stakes, silver, garlic, and religious objects, so vampires will never be killed and never die (except for non-silver melee weapons, guns, arrows, etc. that are not like those, especially nuclear bombs). *Dragons will develop the cure against magic swords, dragon shouts and religious objects, being a modified virus which helps protect all dragon subspecies against them, so dragons will never be killed and never die (except for guns, arrows, etc. that are not like those, especially nuclear bombs.) *World nations will go back to resorting into nuclear weapons. *Rebellions against vampire rule could be initiated and very frequent, unless if vampires, dragons, bongganitis zombies and terrorists outlaw this kind of rebellion. *Martial Arts Kids and the Children Army, including the highest-ranking generals of the United Federation of Earth could be captured and/or arrested for crimes against vampires, dragons, bongganitis zombies and terrorists. *Anime teenagers, Tamagotchis, Hilderons and their allied species from World War III will return to their old ways in the World War III years. *All teenager heroes will be enslaved by anime teenagers. *John Connor will be elected as the leader of the resistance. Trivia *All non-vampiric hostile species, due to having their mostly failed diabolical intentions in their franchise, and since their evil deeds are just fiction, will have the most heroic actions they will have. **The reason is that they are all members of the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species. Category:Wars Category:Species Category:Interspecies Wars Category:Interracial Wars Category:Events Category:Vampires Category:Battles Category:Dragons Category:Bonggambies Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species